


Sacrifice

by Kunabee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, POV Third Person, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, frisk gives up their soul, willingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunabee/pseuds/Kunabee
Summary: It was the happiest ending they could think of, even if they weren't in it.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> It came to me at night, when I wanted to sleep. I was happily in bed. But I couldn't sleep, not until I wrote this.

Twilight shone beyond the barrier.  King and child stared at each other.  It was the child's turn.  There was no MERCY button, no way to run away.  They had long since run out of conversation topics and were running out of food.  They held tight to the locket around their neck.   _Chara's_ locket.  There was only one thing for them to do.  It was their turn; the King could not attack until they moved.

The worn dagger, good for weeding and pruning, barely left a mark.  There was no intent behind it, no will to cause damage.  Tears came to their eyes as they stared up at the King of Monsters.  He sighed.  His task weighed heavily on him.  But, for now, he ACTed.  He knelt down - slowly, slowly - and took the child in his arms.  He COMFORTed them.  They cried into his shoulder.  SPARE, he thought, and the encounter fell away from them.

"M-Mister Dreemurr," they said, trembling.   _Dad_ , said Chara.  "P-please... break the BARRIER... take my SOUL..."  They stepped back, and there was the most horrible ripping sound King Asgore Dreemurr had ever heard.  It was so beautiful, the most beautiful thing he had seen.  Equal to the other six SOULs he had seen.  He saw in his eyes his children's faces.  Frisk... Frisk was a mirror of Chara.  The same red eyes.  The same brown hair.  Their skin was darker, but that was the only difference.  And with the same red SOUL...

He sighed heavily.  "Child," he said softly, his voice deep, "Are there any you wish to say good-bye to, down here?  Let us do that first.  Let us give you a last meal of all your favorite foods.  Let this last night be something to remember, something to cherish."  It was all he could do.

He couldn't refuse his child's wishes a second time, not when there were SOULs enough to break the barrier.  And so, hand in hand, King and child began to walk through the Underground.

Frisk pounded on the heavy door to the Ruins.  "Miss Toriel!" they yelled.

His dead wife.  Asgore's wife.  He trembled, staring at the door.   _Please_ , he thought, desperately, blinking back tears.   _Please_.

"Miss Toriel!" Frisk screamed.  And then, their cry anguished, " _MOM!_ "

The door opened.  Frisk stared up at her and then hugged her.  Asgore stayed where he was.

"Frisk...?"  The matronly goat looked down at the child, leaning down slightly to stroke their hair.  "What has happened?  I thought I told you not to return..."

"Tori," Asgore said, his voice filled with emotion.

Rage and hate filled her expression.  She snarled at him.  " _You_."

"Toriel, please," Frisk begged, "He didn't kill all the children.  And you -  _you_ didn't come out of hiding.  You - you could've.  You could have saved lives.  You could have told them what they had to do.  Could have told  _me_ what to do -"

They were crying, choked up.  "So don't be angry at him.  I'm - I'm giving my SOUL willingly.  It's my last meal and all I want is your butterscotch-cinnamon pie and  _please_ , let him have some too."

Toriel couldn't refuse them.

The table was silent as Frisk ate.  There was tension in the air.  Asgore poked at his pie with the fork.

"It's not poisoned," Toriel said with a sniff.

Asgore took a bite.  He teared up.  It was as good as he remembered.  Cinnamon, butterscotch, love.  The love wasn't for him, of course, but it was still  _there_ and it tasted so good.

Frisk finished their slice.

"When I'm gone," they said, breaking the silence in a voice far too mature for their small frame, "I want you two to work together.  The monsters'll need both of you to make peace.  You'll need both of you, or else they'll be without a leader."

"Frisk..." Toriel's gaze looked at them, her gaze soft.

"Don't!  Don't... don't tell me not to do it.  I'm gonna.  I'm  _gonna_.  So, so..."  They sniffed again, rubbing roughly at their eyes.  "If I can be brave, so can you."

Toriel walked with Asgore and the child, back to the barrier.  A whisper ran through the underground.   _The queen has returned_.

The child turned to Asgore and pulled out their own SOUL.  Asgore absorbed all seven.  The underground went free.

Nobody knew what happened to Asgore or the seven SOULs.  They were gone, scattered to the winds.  Frisk's body was buried on a little hill, underneath an oak tree.  It was their favorite tree.  Toriel took the role of leadership.  The monsters were free.

Seven dead humans.  One dead king.  Two sacrificial lambs.  Ten wasn't such a big number, after a thousand years, to sacrifice for freedom.

Nine, though.  Nine was an impossible number.  The hope of the Underground, placed on eight humans and one monster when it should have been some other way, some other path, why this.  Why only children?

Yes, ten wasn't such a big number.  But nine was.

**Author's Note:**

> welp the ending is terrible and i am sad but HERE IT IS.


End file.
